sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Acorn
The Republic of Acorn is the largest ruling government of the free Mobians of Mobius, previously known as the Kingdom of Acorn. The kingdom became a republic when Royal Army General Amadeus Prower launched a revolution demanding political change, which resulted in power being shared between the people and the House of Acorn, creating a republic. The people are represented by the elected members of the Council of Acorn, and its seat of power is in New Mobotropolis. The Republic of Acorn is currently at war with the Eggman Empire. History Foundation Following the Destruction of Knothole at the hands of the Eggman Empire,''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #175, "Eggman Empire" Amadeus and Rosemary Prower became disappointed in the Kingdom of Acorn when they saw how it has compared in the war against Dr. Eggman to the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Deciding it was time for political change, they began conspiring to start a revolution to have King Elias dethroned and to institute a democracy.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #177, "Home, New Home" Amadeus soon stirred up protesters with his speeches, but was arrested for causing unrest in the uncertain time. Confronted by Elias in prison, he informed him of his reasoning, leaving Elias uncertain as to what to do. Elias was then galvanized against the reformist point of view by the words of his father Maximillian Acorn, who decried Amadeus as a traitor. Unfortunately, Rosemary was not content to let the matter rest, and with her son Tails broke Amadeus out of prison. Sonic attempted to stop them, only for Tails to attack him.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #178, "House of Cards Part 1 of 2" Amadeus and Rosemary then headed to the castle to confront Elias for the fate of the kingdom. At the castle, they demanded that Elias step down as king and meet their demands. Elias refused to do so, leading them to duel. After a lengthy battle, Sally Acorn stepped in and stopped the fight, reprimanding them both for fighting instead of talking out a solution. Realizing Sally was right, Amadeus and Elias make up and stop the civil war. From there, they decide to draw up the plans for a new form of government for the people of New Mobotropolis, which eventually became the Council of Acorn, with Elias leading six elected people to help him on deciding how to rule the kingdom.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #179, "House of Cards Part Two: Royal Flush" War with outside forces The Republic of Acorn continued in the Second Robotnik War it had entered as the Kingdom of Acorn and fought as the Kingdom of Knothole. In the first instance of this, they came under attack from Eggman in his Egg Nautilus, only for his attack to be defeated by Sonic. Unfortunately, the Republic would then face the menace of Enerjak, who arrived in New Mobotropolis and became engaged in battle with Sonic and other defenders before being transported away by the Egg Fleet.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #180, "Preparations For War"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #181, "Energjak: Reborn Chapter One: Rising Evil"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #182, "Fallen Angel" However, Enerjak's threat passed following the devastation of New Megaopolis.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #183, "Desperate Times"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #184, "Chaos Angel" With the Eggman Empire weakened, the Republic quickly moved to press the war in hopes of ending it, sending in the Chaotix. However, the presence of the Dark Egg Legion, coupled with the Knothole Freedom Fighters being tied up in battle with the invading Suppression Squad, prevented an early end to the conflict. The Republic thus lost control over Freedom HQ, though the Freedom Fighters eventually managed to reclaim it while defying the orders of the Council of Acorn.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #189, "A Bold New Moebius Part One: Unwelcome Guests!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #190, "A Bold New Moebius Part Two: Duality!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #191, "Metal and Mettle Part 1"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #196, "Hedgehog Havoc! Part 2"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #197, "Consequences" With the Suppression Squad sent back to Moebius, the Freedom Fighters joined the Chaotix in pressing the attack on New Megaopolis over the course of two days.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #198, "Phoenix-down!" Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, agents of G.U.N., aided in the assault by recruiting Sonic to help them take out the Doom Laser weapon, which might have spelled disaster for the invasion.''Sonic Universe'' #2, "Time & Again" After defeating the Egg Phoenix, Dark Egg Legion, and Egg Tarantula, the Freedom Fighters found Dr. Eggman rendered completely insane, thus apparently ending the war.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #199, "Knocking On Eggman's Door"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #200, "Turn About Is Fair Play" The citizens of the Republic were quick to celebrate, but Monkey Khan of the Dragon Kingdom arrived with disheartening news: the Iron Dominion had assumed control of the Eggman Empire, making them the newest enemies of the Republic.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #201, "Change In Management"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #202, "Dangerous Territory" The Iron Queen would make the first move, forcing Freedom Fighter Bunnie Rabbot to attack her comrades and then sending Monkey Khan against them as well using her Magitek abilities.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #203, "Heavy is the Head Part One: Surprise Visit"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #204, "Heavy is the Head Part Two: Iron Khan" The Dominion later came after an escaped Dr. Eggman, only for the Freedom Fighters to bring him safely inside the borders of New Mobotropolis.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #205, "On the Run Part One: All the Eggs in One Basket"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #206, "On the Run Part Two: Trouble by the Dozen" An attempt by the Iron King to bring down the city's defenses by destroying the power siphon at Robotropolis was thwarted as well, though not before he destroyed Fort Acorn and handily defeated Mes Braves Battalion.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #207, "Blackout" Unfortunately, the victory was short-lived, as the Iron Queen took control of Nicole and by extension the city, enabling her to trap the Council of Acorn along with most of the citizens.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #208, "Iron Dominion Part One" Thanks to the P.L.O.T. device, Sally and Sonic managed to get NICOLE back to her original self. Before Sally left the digital world, she strategized with NICOLE about how to take down the Iron Dominion. They soon realized that NICOLE could play double-agent while Sally, Sonic, Tails and Monkey Khan take on the Iron Dominion's forces overseas.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #209, "Iron Dominion Part 2" After they convinced each clan to break ties with the dominion,''Sonic Universe'' #13, "Journey to the East Part One: Endless Reach of Fate"''Sonic Universe'' #14, "Journey To The East Part Two: High Price for Rich Nights"''Sonic Universe'' #15, "Journey To The East Part Three: No Love in a Conquering Storm"''Sonic Universe'' #16, "Journey To The East Part Four: A World Under Constant Vigil" the four returned home and helped take down the dominion in one last battle.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #210, "Home Invasion Part One: Breaking and Entering"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #211, "Home Invasion Part 2: Security Measures" References }} Category:Organizations Category:Countries and kingdoms